<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 403 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041701">Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 403</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 403 of HBO's <i>Game of Thrones</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 403 of <i>Game of Thrones</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 403</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>Allow me this honor, Mother of Dragons. I will not disappoint you.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Yn teba kiza rigle, Mysa espo Zaldrizes. Do vrogozlivan oa greze.</i></p>
<p>DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>You are the commander of the Unsullied. I cannot risk you.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Dovaogedot jentys iksa. Avy hinikagon koston daor.</i></p>
<p>DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>I am Daenerys Stormborn. Your masters may have told you lies about me, or they may have told you nothing. It does not matter. I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Daenerys Jelmazmo iksan. Kostilus jevi aeksia yno be pirtra jemot vestretis, ia daoruni jemot vestretis. Daoriot jemas. Doriar udra ponto syt eman. Meri jemi ivestran.</i></p>
<p>DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>First, I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor now stand behind me, free. Next I went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meereen.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Eli Astaprot istan. Astaprot dohaertrossa sir yno inkot iorzi, daeri. Hembar Yunkaihot istan. Yunkaihi dohaertrossa sir yno inkot iorzi, daeri. Sesir Mirinot mastan.</i></p>
<p>DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>I am not your enemy. Your enemy is beside you. Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands. I do not bring you commands. I bring you a choice. And I bring your enemies what they deserve. Forward!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Jevy qrinuntys ikson daor. Jevy qrinuntys jemo paktot issa. Jevy qrinuntys jevor riñar laodissis ossenis. Jevy qrinuntys jemo syt meri belma se boteri se udrazmi ezi. Udrazmi jemot maghon daor. Iderennon maghan. Se jevo qrinuntoti pojor gurotriri maghan. Naejot!</i></p>
<p>DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)<br/>Fire!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Nabematas!</i></p>
<p>BACKGROUND (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>I fart in your general direction, son of a window-dresser! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Byjan vavi demble eva o, trezy eme verdje espo jimi! Oa mysa iles me nynyghi, si oa kiba tuziles espo tomistos!</i></p>
<p>BACKGROUND (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>Go and boil your bottom, son of a silly person!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Já si hojgá oa gundja, trezy eme mero dovodedha!</i></p>
<p>BACKGROUND (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>I wave my private parts at your aunties!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kiman nya másina orvorta va oi sodjistos!</i></p>
<p>BACKGROUND (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>I don’t want to talk to you no more you empty-headed animal food trough wiper!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Do eban av kimívagho dombo, o doru-borto pame espo gruzi evi havor espo begistos!</i></p>
<p>BACKGROUND (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)<br/>I blow my nose at you, so-called Dragon Queen, you and all your silly Westerosi kaniggets!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ghorgan ji pungo va o, nynta Dare espo Zaldrizes, o si une oi dovodedhi, Vesterozi azzzzzantys.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>